A portable electronic device is capable of interacting with a user and transportable due to its diminutive size and portable power supply. An example of a portable electronic device is a wireless communication device, which provides long-range communication of voice or data over a communication network of specialized base stations to other communication devices remote from the wireless communication device. Portable electronic devices come in a variety of form factors, such as brick, bar, flip/clamshell, slider or rotator/swivel form factors, and each form factor can have a touchscreen or QWERTY keypad. Regardless of the small form factor, the device generally includes a display to convey information to a user or otherwise facilitate the user's use and enjoyment of the device.
Displays of portable electronic devices may provide a variety of visual objects, and visual objects include widgets and applications. A widget is an interactive virtual tool that provides a single-purpose service, such as providing the user the news, weather, time, calendar, or other single-purpose information. On a portable electronic device, widgets provide a user of the device high level snippets of information at a glance. A widget may include an image or icon to aid the user's comprehension of the information. An application is any program designed to perform a specific function directly for the user or, in some cases, for another application program. Applications perform functions directly to a user and distinguish from system software, such as operating systems, and middleware which is sometimes associated with programs that mediate between applications and system software or between two applications. Examples of application programs include email clients, messaging clients, word processors, database programs, Web browsers; development tools; drawing, paint, and image editing programs; and communication programs. The challenge is providing an informative widget or application within a minimal area of the display, due to the diminutive size of the device.